Back Alley
by spice and sugar
Summary: It's been a rough day for Schuldig and all he want's is his team healed. Who knew that Ken was so good at playing doctor. A/U


Disclaimer: I own nothing of these charaters or the original story or anything Weiss Kruze related. I just wanted to play with the shineness. It is A/U and set sometime before the final tower's fall in the anime but dosen't follow the story line. I'm trying a different format so it jumps between who's talking or thinking so if that drives you crazy don't hate. This is for entertainment only so please be gentle with your reviews. Thanks.

* * *

Schuldig pulled into the alley way and turned off the car with a sigh. Listening to the labored breathing within; he expanded his mind outwards searching for another's thought patterns.

There. The mind was currently occupied with bits of conversation. Now just a little push, and…

Alright, Schuldig leaned back into the drivers seat and took another breath. Let the good times roll.

* * *

Ken stood at the sink finishing dishes while the other members of Wiess hung around the kitchen table. Currently, Yoji and Aya were having a debate over the meanings of Omi's homework.

"I'm telling you, the poem is about love between lovers. This line 'Throwing, may my passion carry on.' What more do I need to say. The rest is ambiguous, but that line is the deciding factor.' Yoji waved his arms around to prove his point.

"No, your wrong," Aya remained seated with arms crossed. "It is obviously about love between families. Passion can also stand for the feelings of hope. I don't see why you won't give up."

"Uh, guys?" Omi finally interjected, "The poems not about love, it's about friendship. I don't think your right…"

"Omi, of course it's about love. Just sit still while I prove to Aya that he's confused."

Aya slammed a fist down on the table, "I am not confused. Your always trying to make things about sex. So of course, you would interpret the poem to be about sex and lovers."

"Oh, and it's just coincidence that you believe it's all about family."

A crash interrupted the argument.

"Ouch!" Ken bent down clutching his foot, from which a piece of glass stuck out.

"Ken! Are you alright?" Omi knelt down next to the injured foot.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I feel more stupid than hurt." Grasping the glass, Ken yanked it out in one motion.

"Ewwww Ken! Don't bleed in the kitchen, go to your ward and take care of that."

"Thanks for your concern Yoji."

"Will you be ok by your self?" Omi wanted to help; but he wasn't very helpful with bandaging.

"I'll be fine, you just finish your homework than get some rest. And make sure Aya and Yoji finish the mission reports as well."

Aya grunted at the last bit, but he was already sweeping up the broken glass.

Limping, Ken opened the screen door from the kitchen to the back alley and hobbled down the stairs.

Light filled the alley way and Ken found he was temporary blinded.

"Who's there? Manx?"

"No, guess again." Schuldig stepped into the light, "I was wondering if you would be of use to me."

"Schwartz. What do you want?" Ken tighten his hands to fists and shifted more weight to his good foot.

"Calm down kitty, no one's after you. I just need some assistance and then I'm gone."

"Go some where else. Your not welcome here. Get lost before I call the others."

Schuldig dropped the smile, "If I could go anywhere else I would. Unfortunately, there's not enough time. Just come look… please?" Schuldig disappeared into the darkness and opened the car's back door.

Ken was curious. 'Great, I'm going to get myself killed over hearing the word please.' But Schuldig sounded worried and scared, "This is so wrong…" Ken muttered under his breath. Sliding towards the car, Ken could hear the sounds of labored breathing.

"Shit." Moving faster, Ken pushed Schuldig back to get a closer look. Nagi and Farfarello were both slumped on the back seat. Both seemed to be painted with blood. Or at least their clothes were saturated.

"They need help, I remembered that you…"

"Yes, yes. I need to examine them now. I'll get the little one, you get the mad one." Ken ignored Schuldig's twitch at his words and carefully scooped up the boy. He weighted no more than a bag of potting soil; Ken couldn't believe how light he was.

Leading the way, they crossed the street to the abandoned lot next door. Juggling the boy, Ken swiped a key card that opened the doors. Moving down the hallway, lights lit at their approach. The last door on the right opened for Ken's handprint and reveled a medical unit set up. Four tables, countless equipment, a refrigerator of blood and plasma, shower room, and a couch with a coffee machine next to it.

Ken gently laid the boy on the first table and went to get his stethoscope and scissors.

"I need you to tell me their injuries, quick medical background, and right now, blood type."

Schuldig looked up from arranging Farfarello, "Nagi's A and Farfarello's O. Nagi is worse off because he can feel. I knocked him unconscious about an hour ago, he was shot in the upper left arm. Clean through. Farfarello was shot in the calf, minor grazing, took some skin but no bone damage."

"Alright," Ken finished washing his hands and threw on his doctor's jacket. "Let's get started." Slowly cutting the shirt away revealed Nagi's arm bound to stop the bleeding. The cloth was soaked through and unrecognizable. "Do you know how to insert a needle?" Ken didn't look up from his work.

"Yes," the reply was weak but Schuldig was already moving to retrieve the blood and needles.

"I can patch Farf. Just tell me where the bandages are."

"Lower right cabinet, middle drawer. Grab some for me as well."

The rest of the bandaging went without comment. A quick question about infection, sewing, more disinfectant, more bandages and two hours later they were done.

"They've both lost a lot of blood but I don't see how it got over all their clothes." Ken went to wash his hands and discarded the bloody clothes. "I guess now is when you tell me what happened." Wiping his hands on a towel, Ken turned around in time to see Schuldig stumble to the ground.

"Shit! You didn't say you were hurt to." Ken could now see the blood seeping through Schuldig's overcoat.

"It's nothing. Just scratches. I can take care of it."

"Yeah right," Ken unbuttoned the coat and gasped at the torso revealed. Covered in drying blood, Schuldig was bleeding from hundreds of large and small whip cuts and gashes.

"Oh my god." Ken didn't even want to touch the man for fear of causing more injury.

Looking up, Ken was faced with two pools of anguished jade. "I just need a shower and some pain killers."

Nodding, Ken pulled away from the man.

"The shower's through that door. I'll wrap you after your finished." It wasn't as if he could wrap with all that blood in the way. He turned away to fetch more bandages and medicine. In the back room, Ken could hear the water starting and a hiss escaping from clenched teeth. Leaving the wrappings on the counter, Ken quickly left the room locking the door.

* * *

Schuldig heard the lock sliding into place and counted to ten. Then he muffled his screams while falling to the shower floor.

* * *

Ken pulled on boxing gloves in the next room. The whole abandon building housed Weiss's electronic equipment, weapons equipment, workout room and medical center. Omi was in charged of the electronics, Aya weapons, Yoji took care of the work out space and extra supplies, while Ken was in charge of the medical unit and supplies.

From being a soccer player and then spending a year recovering from burns, Ken had learned a lot about doctoring. Krictiker had even allowed him to go to medical school for a year so Wiess wouldn't need to go to hospitals.

But this was insane. Ken could believe he'd done it. He'd help patch up his enemy. Not only that, they were in the Weiss safe house and the rest of Weiss didn't know. Kicking the bag reminded Ken why he'd come out in the first place. Wincing in pain, Ken removed his shoe to examine his foot. The little cut that had scabbed over had now reopened in kicking the punching bag.

Replacing his shoe, Ken started back to the medical center.

Schuldig was on the couch trying to wrap the gauze around his middle when the door buzzed opened.

"What are you doing," Ken stared in dismay at the sorry state of the gauze winding haphazardly around the man's middle. Setting down a bundle of clean clothes, Ken went to retrieve plastic gloves to rewrap the cuts.

"My names Schuldig," Ken spun at the sound, "You can call me that." The sarcastic words were deadened by the quiet voice.

Kneeling on the floor, Ken started to straighten the bandages, "Alright, Schuldig. Now do you mind telling me what happened?"

"You haven't told the others."

"What?" Ken was taken off guard by the change in subject. "Uh..yeah. I though I could break it easier to them if I knew what happened."

Schuldig hissed as Ken taped the loose end up. "Makes sense. Let's just say Crawford doesn't like to loose. He shot Nagi and Farfarello to prove a point."

"Where does that leave you? Cuts don't appear on a body."

"Nagi and Farfarello were protecting me." Schuldig looked to their to lifeless bodies. "Silly kids, don't know when to run..." Schuldig closed his eyes and rested back against the couch.

Ken stayed kneeling for a bit looking at worn lines on a torn face.

Ken didn't know what to think.

These open emotions were not what he expected from Schwartz…no… from Schuldig.

Standing up, Ken replaced the extra gauze and picked out several blankets.

After covering Nagi and Farfarello, Ken carefully tucked in Schuldig who was now also asleep. It was now 4 o'clock and not worth the walk back to the apartments. Grabbing his own blanket, Ken softly skirted through and locked the medical door. Deciding to worry about tomorrow, tomorrow; he curled up on the gym coach and fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of a metal lock. Yoji face emerged through the crack and then the rest of the lanky blonde entered.

"Here you are. We been looking for you Ken." he set down a pile of boxes on the coffee table. "Omi didn't have any breakfast this morning before he went to school. Kid woke Aya up to get something to eat."

"Is he still alive?"

Yoji laughed, "Yeah, you know that kid can run pretty fast now." Separating the boxes, Yoji passed three to Ken.

"So why'd you sleep here? I'm sure that coach is not comfortable."

"I was too lazy to walk back," Ken stretched before standing. Picking up the boxes, "Well I've got medical cataloging, you need anything."

"Coffee would be nice… and breakfast." Yoji grinned, "The shops closed today due to tonight mission. Aya's finishing some orders and I'll join him as soon as I'm done here."

"Okay, I'm making muffins, oatmeal and coffee."

"Sounds good. Bring it to me?"

Slipping on his flip-flops Ken tossed back a yeah and continued out of the safe house. Halfway in the street, Ken noticed a tow truck stalking a red convertible. The past night came back to him and running over, Ken saved the car.

Thankfully, the keys had been left in the ignition and not stolen. Pulling it into a parking spot two blocks up; Ken then hurried back prepare breakfast.

* * *

Farfarello was hot. He hated being hot. Shifting around proved that he wasn't laying on a soft bed. The smells were different to. Not of orange, mint, cinnamon and silk; but of antiseptic and ointment. Opening his eyes, Farfarello sat up and looked around.

Smelling mint, he located Nagi laying a few feet away. Swing his legs down, he noticed bandages wrap on his leg and several around his arms.

Landing lightly to the floor proved a bad move as his right leg gave out. Catching himself on Nagi's table put him at a good angle for inspection. Nagi's left arm was wrapped and set in a splint. There was a little seepage but clean otherwise. The boy's face was bruised on the right cheek in the shape of a handprint.

Growling in his throat, Farfarello turned towards cinnamon and silk. The red head was slouched on a coach and loosely covered with a blanket. Dragging his right leg, Farfarello made it the coach. Sliding to the floor, he laid his head against the warm leg breathing in the scent of cinnamon, silk, and ointment. Surrounded by familiar smells, Farfarello allowed himself to be pulled back into the darkness.

* * *

Nagi heard shuffling but decided to ignore it. Then when it stopped he open his eyes. Blinking up at a white ceiling, Nagi registered he was not on a fluffy bed. Cold from the metal table registered as he shifted until catching a glimpse of red. Rolling over proved difficult as he didn't want to jostle the splint. Taking into account the pain lacing up his side and face, it was a good bet last night didn't go well.

Stumbling off the table, Nagi gathered the blanket and shuffled to the coach. Feeling the warmth from the two bodies was welcome. Nestling to Schuldig's right, Nagi wrapped up the blanket and pillowed against the warm side and shoulder. Aware the pain medicine was still wreaking havoc, Nagi went to back to sleep.

* * *

Ken carried a basket back to the warehouse. With Aya and Yoji fed, now was time to deal with last nights problems. Ken rearranged the basket and picked up the boxes left waiting at the medical door. Only he had access to the medical room. Though Omi could over ride the command, an understanding of personal space was placed on each person's room.

Bracing for an attack, Ken opened the door and stepped in.

Whatever he was expecting, it was not this. The two children curled against another. From across the room, it was a cute picture. The fair white to the smooth brown but not outdone by the wisp of red. Faces made innocent by sleep were deceiving but still sweet.

A chuckle sounded.

"Don't think were harmless." Schuldig grinned from under his hair and slowly lifted his eyes lids. Taking a look at his current position, his grin settled into a smile.

Turning away, Ken flipped on the coffee maker and busied himself with setting out some of the food onto plates. Pouring a cup of coffee, he crossed over the coach.

Suddenly, Farfarello lunged forward and swiped with his arm, the long knife appearing in his hand.

Just as quick, Schuldig grabbed his neck and pulled him back to the coach.

"What the hell!" Ken took a closer look and saw the Irishman still sleeping.

"Don't worry." Schuldig began smoothing through the white hair, "He's just protecting us. Black?"

Ken nodded as he passed the coffee.

"That's not normal."

"Ha! Just don't hope Nagi has any nightmares. Walls are bustible."

Taking a closer look, Ken grabbed more bandages to rewrap the boy's arm.

"You're wondering why their here with me?"

Ken set a glare, "Can't you just pull it from my mind?"

"No." Looking up from Nagi arm, Ken realized Schuldig was telling the truth.

"What's wrong? You lose your power?"

"No," Schuldig resumed petting Nagi's hair. "I just had a power outage. I over used it and now just need to rest a bit. You know, recharge."

"Oh," mentally cataloging wounds, Ken shifted to Farfarello and debated checking the bullet wound.

Ken hated silence. When he was working or on a mission. Getting swept away was easy, but awkward silences…

"Soo… Why did you come here?" It seemed like a good starting point.

"I told you. Nowhere else to go."

"How did this happen?"

"Can't tell you."

"What about Crawford?"

"What about him?"

It was like kicking a wall. "Look, it's not fair to make me take responsibility for you without knowing what's going on. I still haven't told my team and they won't be as nice in getting answers."

Twin green eyes stared back, "Then, ask different questions."

"Ok. What do you want?"

"For you to heal my kids and then let us disappear."

"What?," Ken did a mental halt. "Your kids? They don't even look like you."

"It's a long story, but I raised them so their mine. Let's go somewhere else. We'll wake them up at this point."

Still stunned at the admission, Ken lifted Nagi and returned him to the medical table. Schuldig maneuvered Farfarello to his feet and coaxed back on the table. Noticing Schuldig's faltering steps prompted Ken to snag more bandages on the way out. Leading Schuldig to the gym, Ken opened the door and checked to make sure Aya and Yoji were still in the shop.

Once inside, he locked the door and set the code access. Schuldig was once again sitting on the coach. First thing first,

"Strip."

"So soon, and you were the one worried about getting to know me?"

Recognizing the act as bluster, Ken set down his coffee and began unraveling the gauze. Schuldig slowly removed his shirt and gauze revealing the cuts and bruises from last night.

Upon closer inspection, the new cuts were slashed over old scars. As an assassin, they all had scars but Schuldig had too many clean cuts. Cuts that were carefully carved. Even after removing the old bandages, Ken could see that some of the cuts were patterned.

"Don't ask. I can't tell you."

Ken was again caught in sorrowful jade eyes, "Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

* * *

It hurt being so close to the boy and not touching him. Watching as Ken rewrapped his bandages, rising up and down on his knees. With hair smelling of grass and sun, and large soulful brown eyes; Ken was everything pure yet not. A perfect balance of good and evil.

"I'll tell you about the kids"

The sudden admission startled both of them. Ken cocked his head then nodded. Returning to his work, Ken asked,

"How old are they?"

"Nagi's 18 and Farfarello 22. I've been raising Farf from 10 and Nagi from 7." It was so easy to talk about his kids. Even easier talking to Ken. "Found Farf wandering around in an Ireland insane asylum and Nagi's from the Tokyo street alleys, red light district."

"Oh," Ken knew they probably didn't have happy stories. Nobody in this business did. "What about you?"

"Well I'm from Germany's streets. A pickpocket and thief. It's easy to disapper when no one can remember you."

Suddenly the door flew open and Ken found himself pinned to the wall.

"Nagi, put him down. What's wrong with you, drop him now."

At the command, the hold on Ken disappeared and he collapsed to the ground coughing. Two hands steady him and jade eyes looked worried. Passed the telepath, Nagi was leaning heavily against the door frame wrapped in his blanket.

Schuldig abruptly left and strode over to the boy. "What was that? I taught you better manners." Gripping the boy by the ear, Ken found two deep blue eyes shoved in this face. "Apologize now. This man saved your life, apologize."

Eyes shifted back and forth before a quiet, "sorry."

Sighing Schuldig released the boy's ear and picked him up instead. Striding to the coach, Schuldig carefully settled Nagi and brushed his hair back. "Go to sleep."

"Hurt's."

"I'll get you something. Just sleep now."

Obeying the command, the boy's eyes shut as his breath relaxed into an even rhythm.

Brushing off drywall while rubbing his back; Ken stood and surveyed the damaged wall. "He'll fix that right?"


End file.
